


Lethe

by StilesHale91



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Devotion, First Kiss, Innocence, Kissing, Licking, Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving Dorian's place Victor doesn't feel like going home any more, but remembers the words Ferdinand Lyle told him in the carriage so decides to take a visit at his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lethe

“Good Heavens Dr. Frankenstein, you look like a ghost.” The short male without further ado invited in the pale doctor who limped inside the fancy hall of the house. “Please take a seat, my dear. Tea? Or you’d prefer something stronger than that?”  
“I’ll need something to forget.” He mumbled eventually, however he seemed so weak and numb that the historian would have not thought he’ll even say a word along the night. Shortly Mr. Lyle returned back with two unique crystal glasses with green diamonds carved into its side, handling one into that thin, shaky hand, which was rather uncommon among surgeons, but it wasn’t a surprise being aware of the boy’s drug usage.  
“Lethe, a very rare and exclusive drink I get all the way from Greece. I find its value high, but as you’re a friend, I do not mind opening the bottle and sharing the drink. Lethe, in Greek mythology was one of the five rivers of Hades. It was also known as the Ameles potamos, river of unmindfulness. So the Lethe flowed around the cave of Hypnos and through the Underworld, where all those who drank from it experienced complete forgetfulness.”  
Victor looked inside the glass holding his tearful eyes on the surface of the dark blue drink seeing Lily’s reflection as she was dancing with Dorian, kissing him, soon they were on the floor all naked, without any more hesitation Victor drank it all up glancing aside at the pudgy man who sipped it slower but shortly finished with it as well. There wasn’t need for long hours, in a few minutes the drink had its effect, Victor’s stressful, scared, angry, wrinkled look all smoothed out, it almost seemed like as if he deaged. Shortly he fell asleep on the velvet sofa and Lyle carried him upstairs to a guest room placing him carefully on a bed and tucking him in. He stood there beside his bed whispering quietly.  
“Poor boy…may the angels guard your dreams.” Lyle left the room quietly closing the door behind him then retrieved back to his own room falling asleep.

In the morning he jumped a bit once he opened his eyes seeing the thin boy in his white nightshirt standing beside his bed. “My goodness Dr. Frankenstein you startled this poor old man.” He snickered a bit though glanced over at him bit concerned whether he was alright.  
“I’m sorry, did not mean to, Mr. Lyle.”  
“That’s quite alright young man. Did you have a pleasant night? I did not wished to be too rational with you at night about the drink, it mainly has herbals and a pinch of laudanum.” He smiled a little at the young doctor who smiled back at him, probably knowing it without the explanation as well.  
“But it was just what I needed, Mr. Lyle. I don’t mean the drink, but your kindness, and caring to calm me down, I appreciate your help. I know we cannot forget about the past…because it’s a part of us, isn’t it? It’s making us, weaker, stronger, either way we have to live with them.” Victor walked closer and sat down at the edge of the bed.  
The first rays of the Sun shone on the male’s soft pale, skin. In that moment, with his curly locks, dreamy eyes he did not look older than a schoolboy. “I do not want to go back ever, neither to my home, nor to those shadows who kept haunting my mind.” He looked down a small smile appearing on his young face as he felt the warm palm wrapping around his cold, thin one. “I did terrible things, Mr. Lyle…things you can’t even imagine.”  
“And which one of us has never sinned? We’re humans, none of us is perfect, my dear. The most important thing the willingness to never give up, to keep going on with our life whether it’s good or bad.”  
“I always wanted to belong to someone. To find someone who makes peace in here…and in here…” Victor pointed at his own head then his chest. “But I kept knocking on the wrong door.” He huffed bit sadly then his pupils widened when his left hand was lifted towards the other man’s mouth who pressed a kiss on top of it.  
Victor raised his eyes at the older man, out of a sudden he felt innocent, submissive, which flew along his body with a sensational feeling what he never felt with Lily nor with anyone before. He gulped and crawled up on the bed beside Lyle. He leaned on his side his legs slightly bent and held his eyes on Lyle who pushed the blanket away sitting up on the bed and resting his eyes on the young doctor. Lyle placed his palm on the soft thigh gently lifting the white texture higher getting a nice view on those delicious slim thighs. A blush appeared on Victor’s cheek, he forgot about Lily, wasn’t thinking about her at all on that bed, he felt like he’s virgin again and was about to give it to Ferdinand. He bit onto his lips when the whole nightshirt was removed from him and he was laying there nude, exposed. “You’re beautiful, Victor, like a work of art.” Lyle whispered and crawled lower pressing kisses onto the boy’s long feet, spending longer time at his delicate ankle making Victor to whimper. He never experienced such devotion, such tenderness, was this how being loved really felt? He glanced down at the ginger greyish haired man sucking on his lower lip as the other was kissing his way up till his inner thighs. He was dripping wet from the sensation onto the white silk bedsheet, sucking the air in when he felt the other man’s lips pressed around the tip of his cock. “Ahh…Mr. Lyle..” He whimpered and held tightly onto the mattress’ sides feeling the other’s beard rubbing against his sensitive balls. He felt so young and delighted, wrapping his thin legs around the older man’s back, moaning as the other was sucking him all the way in, like he’d know just exactly what felt the best for him. It didn’t take long for Victor to cum, panting as Lyle was swallowing it all down. He closed his eyes moaning through a minute from the intense orgasm he just experience then glanced down when Lyle crawled higher kissing his chest, his nipples, licking his thin and long neck till his lips met against his, tasting himself on the other’s warm tongue and a pleasurable shiver ran through his spine as he felt the other’s hardness rubbing against his thigh while they were kissing passionately. Lyle gently turned him on his chest and Victor heard him taking off the red silk robe of himself and spreading his legs. Victor was relaxed maybe the first time in his life, and wanted more. A thin whimper left his lips as he felt his arse cheeks being pulled apart and the older male’s tongue was pressed against the crack of his arse. “You’re a gorgeous young man, Victor, so pure and delicate.” Victor panted from the compliment then again from the feeling as the warm and wet tongue was licking at his hole, soon feeling it thrust inside. He only came minutes ago but he was again stiff, leaking against the bedsheet. Victor moaned a bit needy when the tongue was pulled away and glanced aside as Lyle took something out of a drawer soon feeling his finger around his hole then inside preparing him with a lubricant. He moaned against the pillow when the male’s finger was pushed inside his hole then again, louder when two more finger were inside. A few tears ran down on his cheek from the slight pain but still he was fully erect and wanted more. Once the fingers were pulled out of him he groaned once the erect cock of Lyle was pressed inside him, slowly the other doing his best to not cause big pain for this boy. Victor looked up behind his shoulder when Lyle laid his body on his back slowly humping his thick cock inside him. “You’re so tight, that petite hole of yours. You’re a virgin, right?” Victor moaned from the words pressing his own erection against the bedsheet. “I am.” He whispered moaning when another deeper thrust came, as it hit his prostate few more times, he cried out as he squirted onto the bedsheet, another softer moan left his mouth as he felt the warmness spreading inside him, as Lyle came. He hissed once the warm and thick penis was pulled out of him. He glanced back behind his shoulder as Lyle was sitting beside him. “I wish I could paint that well to make a painting of you now. So innocent and still temptingly lustful.” Lyle licked his lips, staring at the young male who was laying on his chest slightly leaned on his elbows glancing at him with a dizzy flirty look. His delicious red hole and the white cum dripping down on his slim thighs and onto the bedsheet. “I hope I’ll see this moment more…this angelic boy, in my bed.” He crawled back beside Victor who was deeply blushed and pressed a kiss onto Lyle’s lips running his hand on the male’s curvy belly then thighs.  
“I won’t ever leave…I think I found what I was craving and looking for in all my life.” He snuggled tight to the older male, smiling as those big arms were wrapped around him, one hand fondling his arse cheek while kisses were pressed onto his temple and forehead.  
It was perfect by now. Their love for crystal clear and no longer were there doubts. Lyle leaned back slightly to stare into those azure blue eyes of Victor, those that reminded him of a sapphire crystal, and whispered: "I love you."


End file.
